


Kisses for my beloved

by Anonymous



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Smut, also head cannon: Kokichi has an ED so that’s why he looks super skinny, oma has stretch marks because they are beautiful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeahhhh
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi/Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Kisses for my beloved

Kokichi has noticed that Shuichi has been really stressed from work lately. He has an idea to get Saihara to de-stress.

Shuichi walked up the stairs to his and Kokichi shared apartment, the two had been dating for about 2 years now so they rushed one another to move in with eachother.

He unlocked the door and walked in, quietly closing the door behind him and setting the keys down.

“Kichi, I’m home!” He called out as he took off his coat.

“I’m in the bedroom!” Kokichi called back.

Shuichi took off his shoes and walked to their bedroom, right when he entered his eyes got wide, blush covering his face.

“Welcome home, Mr. Detective~” Kokichi purred our as he sat in the bed, dressed in black lingerie, along with a checkered heart chocker and black stockings.

“K-Kokichi..you look..r-really nice..” Shuichi could hardly speak.

“Thank you Shumai! I got this outfit just for you~” he smiled

God..that outfit made Kokichi look 10% sexier. It hugged tightly around all his curves, his thighs looked amazing right now..even if they did have some stretch marks on them ( stretch marks are beautiful btw!!!) , Shuichi thought it made Kokichi look even cuter.

“Fuck..all this for me?” He asked

“All for you! I noticed you’ve been super stressed and wanted to help you...do why don’t you come here and kiss me~” Kokichi made a ‘grabby hand’ motion towards Shuichi. Saihara smiles and complied. Walking over to the bed and tackled Kokichi into a kiss.

Kokichi wrapped his hands around Shuichis neck and closed is eyes, Shuichi did the same, wrapped his arms around Kokichi waist, having one hand run up and down his thigh.

The kiss was sweet and soft at first but then turned into a hot and messy one, neither of them minded, though.

Shuichi brought a hand up to Kokichi’s hair and tugged it.

“Aahh~” Kokichi’s moan caused them to separate their kiss. As Shuichi pulled away Kokichi bit his bottom lip softly. They both stated into each others eyes lovingly for a few moments before Shuichi spoke.

“You know..you’re so beautiful” Shuichi knew Kokichi loved to be praised, and maybe degraded.

“And you look handsome~” he blushed.

Shuichi smiled and took off Kokichi’s chocker, starting to kiss and bite his neck. Kokichi moaned softly as he tilted his head back. He was so in the moment he didn’t realize Shuichi already grabbed the lube from the drawer and put it on two of his fingers, specifically his middle and ring finger. Shuichi moved the fabric aside and slowly pushed in one finger.

“Oh my god~” he breathed out. Shuichi kept kissing his neck.

“What?~ thought a slut like you would be able to handle my fingers by now.” As much as Kokichi loved being soft during these moments, he also loved dirty talk.

“Shuichi’s fingers are so- fuck~ l-long” he moaned as Shuichi put a second finger in.

“Damn, I can barely move them cause of how tight you are” Shuichi moved down and began to kiss his inner thighs. 

“So cute..my little slut..all mine” Shuichi mumbled.

Kokichi was a blushing mess.

“Shuichi! You spoil me to much..” he whined, although he loved it.

Shuichi chuckled. “Well, I might as well get to the main course.” He stood up, taking his fingers out if Kokichi and took off his shirt, Kokichi was watching the whole time, rubbing his thighs together for more friction. Shuichi took his pants off, along with his boxers.

He looked at Kokichi. “Face down, ass up.” He commanded, Kokichi blushed and quickly complied. Shuichi lubed himself up and got behind Kokichi, rubbing the tip on his entrance. Kokichi moaned, pushing he hips back.

“Please Shuichi, I cant wait anymore. Please please plea-“ Kokichi was cut off by Shuichi slowly pushing Into him. He made soft thrusts, grunting in the process.

“S-Shuichi” Kokichi moaned.

“What do you want, baby?” He smirked

“P-please go faster..I need you so bad..” Kokichi continued to ramble.

“As you wish.” And with that, Shuichi pulled out and slammed back in faster. He grabbed a handful of Kokichi’s hair and pulled his head up. 

Kokichi’s eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he moaned loudly. Shuichi adjusted himself and hit Kokichi’s bundle of nerves straight on.

“Oh my god! right there!” He almost screamed

“There’s no god here, whore.” Shuichi squeezed Kokichi’s ass and slapped it.

“Oh fuck Shuichi! Yes, yes, yes!” He kept moaning Shuichi’s name like a prayer

They kept up like this for a couple of minutes, Shuichi pouncing into Kokichi, and Kokichi moaning away.

“Shumai! I’m so close!” He gripped at the bed sheets

“Me too, baby. Cum for me” he groaned and gripped Kokichi’s hips

Kokichi moaned Shuichi’s name one last time before cumming on the sheets, Shuichi following soon after. A few moments later he pulled out and laid next to Kokichi. The boys both panting.

“Come here” Shuichi spoke quietly.

Kokichi cuddled into Shuichi and smiled, Shuichi smiled back and kissed Kokichi’s head. Kokichi was the first one to fall asleep.

“Goodnight Kichi, I love you.”

They both will be getting a good nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
